1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated vineyard management system for managing grape quality and yield while lessoning dependence on manual labor to accomplish required practices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, grapes have been primarily cultivated utilizing manual labor with the various trimming, thinning and other removal of excess portions of the grape vine foliage accomplished primarily by hand. Although some of the steps in grape cultivation have been mechanized, an overall system providing for management and control of the devices utilized for the various operations have been limited to devices dedicated to a specific step. Moreover, the various operations have not been coordinated into one coherent system while providing management information and feedback to control the mechanized operations.
Although dedicated agricultural implements have been utilized in the past, a system has not been provided that coordinates the various operations. Moreover, prior systems have not provided management to control the various operations to arrive at a desired yield that maximizes fruit quality. Heretofore, there have not been systems that would allow for controlling the speed of the machinery, as well as accounting for the variety of grape, the desired yield and other viticultural characteristics.
It can be seen that a new and improved management system is needed for cultivation of grapes that minimizes the labor needed and that utilizes mechanical methods for controlling production. A management system should provide for controlling various machinery and for measuring the effects of the machinery for certain processes. Such a system should also provide for vehicle management controls that maintain predetermined operational parameters. A management system should also track historical data to aid in conducting various cultivation operations and the level at which the mechanized systems should be operated. The present invention addresses these problems as well as others associated with mechanized grape cultivation.